Las cosas pueden cambiar
by Elenear28
Summary: Se había dado cuenta de que, a veces, aún y cuando nos resignamos a que las cosas solo pueden ser de determinada manera… siempre pueden cambiar. Taiora. Regalo para Freyja af-Folkvangr


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Regalo para Freyja.**

* * *

 **Las cosas pueden cambiar**

 **.I.**

A Taichi no le gustaban los gatos.

Y Miko, el gato gordo, la única mascota que había tenido alguna vez, no era la excepción. Siempre lo había sentido más como un regalo de sus padres a su hermana pequeña, que desde que era una bebé había tenido una salud más bien frágil, que un amigo fiel para él.

Taichi quería un perro. Siempre había deseado tener uno. Recordaba los sábados por la mañana, cuando era más pequeño y su padre lo llevaba a un refugio a unas pocas cuadras de su casa para que jugara con los cachorros. Esa hora de felicidad intensa que experimentaba sin tapujos mientras su madre llevaba a Hikari a su cita al doctor, hacía que Taichi ansiara que llegara el fin de semana.

Se había sentido francamente decepcionado el día en que su padre había aparecido en su casa, después del trabajo, sosteniendo una caja de cartón de la que salían curiosos soniditos.

En su cabeza, cuando vio la caja moverse unos milímetros, se convenció de que su ansiado cachorro estaba ahí. Tal vez era el peludo color carbón con el que había estado jugando, o tal vez aquel simpático con la cola larga y cubierta de rizos blancos.

Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Hikari, por aquel entonces había desarrollado una afición a comunicarse únicamente a través de los sonidos estridentes que salían del silbato que le había dado su padre. Taichi recordaba el día en que se lo habían regalado. Su padre lo había comprado un día en que habían ido juntos al estadio a ver a la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol enfrentándose contra un país del cual Taichi solo sabía que se encontraba muy lejos, en otro continente y cuyo nombre empezaba con C y que a él le había hecho gracia en ese entonces, porque le había recordado a un pimiento. Su hermana se acercó valientemente, con pasitos algo tambaleantes, a la caja y, con un chillido emocionado, la abrió.

Su ocupante soltó un siseo furioso y pegó el lomo a uno de los costados de la caja. Tenía los ojos de un tono amarillo verdoso, cargados de inteligencia y un pelaje corto bicolor: en parte blanco y el resto de un suave color café con leche.

Taichi había metido la mano en la caja, dispuesto a proteger a su hermana pequeña como lo hacía siempre y se había llevado como premio un zarpazo del gatito, que no había dudado en proteger su territorio.

Los gatos, le había dicho su padre mientras curaba sus arañazos, no eran como los perros. No podías imponerte con ellos porque eran tan o más obstinados que los seres humanos.

Así que simplemente tenías que dejarlos estar. Si te ganabas su confianza, entonces podías tener su cariño, cuando ellos quisieran dártelo, y su compañía, al menos cuando ellos quisieran estar contigo.

A Taichi no le habían gustado en lo absoluto esas condiciones. Pero su hermana era feliz con su gatito y eso era más que suficiente para Taichi.

Pero no por ello tenían que gustarle los gatos. Por eso, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo ahora, diez años más tarde, parado frente a la casa de su mejor amiga, con una caja de cartón que no dejaba de soltar maullidos y siseos.

 **.II.**

A Sora le gustaban los gatos, pero nunca había tenido uno.

Los gatos y los arreglos florales no eran una buena combinación, o al menos eso era lo que decía su madre.

En una ocasión, un gato callejero se había metido, de alguna manera en la habitación en que su madre guardaba las flores frescas y había destruido los oasis y reducido unas bonitas peonías a poco menos que confeti.

Las mascotas estaban vetadas en la residencia Takenouchi. Y a Sora no le parecía nada bien, pero había aprendido a vivir con eso. Su madre imponía la disciplina en casa sin necesidad de levantar la voz y no importaba cuanto hubiera gritado, llorado y pataleado Sora— que vergonzosamente efectivamente había llegado a patalear, una vez cuando tenía cuatro años—, no había cedido.

Los gatos no tenían lugar en su taller.

La ventaja, no obstante, era que su mejor amigo no tenía unos padres de mentalidad tan cerrada como su madre, así que en cuanto se habían hecho amigos, a los seis años en el club de fútbol, ella había empezado a pasar más tiempo en el pequeño apartamento de la familia Yagami donde— benditos fueran— la dejaban jugar con Miko.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Sora se había acostumbrado a la idea. Ya no le rogaba a su madre por una oportunidad ni intentaba probar, desesperadamente, que era responsable. Una parte de ella pensaba en lo agradable que sería la vida cuando se fuera a la universidad, rentara un apartamento del tamaño de una caja de cerillos y pudiera tener, al fin, su propio gato.

Taichi y Sora habían discutido muchas veces sobre qué era mejor ¿un perro o un gato?

Para Sora, no era un tema que tuviera, siquiera, que ser considerado: los gatos eran más inteligentes, independientes y habilidosos que los perros. Taichi siempre usaba los mismos argumentos: los perros eran cariñosos, fieles y simpáticos.

Claro que él lo decía porque Miko no parecía quererlo mucho que digamos, tal vez por aquella vez en que Taichi había estado jugando —a escondidas —al fútbol en su habitación y había pateado la pelota en la dirección equivocada y le había dado de lleno al pobre gato en la cara. Aunque Taichi juraba y perjuraba que el gato no lo soportaba desde el primer día y que, desde siempre, todo su amor había sido sólo para la pequeña Hikari.

A Sora le gustaban los gatos por su sentido de la independencia. Taichi los odiaba, posiblemente por lo mismo, a pesar de que él mismo era muy independiente. Pero Taichi estaba acostumbrado a querer ser responsable de todo el mundo, como hacía con su hermana pequeña e, inclusive, con la misma Sora. Quizá, por eso, los gatos lo hacían sentirse algo… ¿innecesario tal vez?

Sora tenía quince años ahora y había desarrollado lo que Taichi llamaba "un instinto maternal", lo cual básicamente significaba que ella, a su manera, también quería cuidar de todos y todo y lo cierto era que no le molestaba. Era una persona cariñosa y como no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, solía volcar sus afectos en sus amigos.

Pero a veces, mientras cenaba solo con su madre en casa, sentía que algo le faltaba.

 **.III.**

Taichi había esperado pacientemente a que la señora Takenouchi saliera a hacer la compra antes de acercarse a la casa.

Sabía que, posiblemente, Toshiko se enfadaría muchísimo con él pues, después de todo, Taichi conocía las reglas de la casa Takenouchi tan bien como Sora conocía las de los Yagami. Pero había seguido un impulso que le nacía desde lo más profundo.

Había estado en su práctica del equipo de fútbol masculino cuando había empezado a llover. Los habían dejado jugar un rato bajo la lluvia, hasta que el entrenador había decidido que de nada le valía que la mitad de su equipo se enfermara. Los había dejado marcharse temprano.

En el camino, Taichi había visto como un hombre tiraba a la basura una bolsa de papel grande, como las que traía su madre del supermercado. No le habría importado de no haber sido porque, cuando la bolsa había caído dentro del contenedor casi lleno, había empezado a moverse.

Fingió atarse los cordones de sus zapatos mientras el hombre volvía a entrar en su tienda, un local en el que vendían repuestos para autos y motocicletas. Y entonces se había acercado al basurero.

La basura se había mojado porque la tapa del contenedor estaba mal colocada. Y durante el día había hecho bastante calor, así que los desechos soltaban una especie de vaho que hacía que Taichi arrugara la nariz.

La bolsa de papel había caído sobre unos tallarines cubiertos con una capa de moho verdoso y no dejaba de moverse, pero la abertura estaba sellada con una grapa y supuso que el interior estaba reforzado con plástico, como esas bolsas especiales que le daban a su madre para meter la leche y los huevos y que no se desgarraran por la humedad.

Taichi sacó la bolsa, ignorando el asco que le producían los tallarines en descomposición y la atrajo un poco más cerca de su cuerpo, doblando la zona en que se encontraba la grapa para soltarla.

La bolsa se movió con más energía.

Finalmente, cuando consiguió retirar la grapa —pinchándose un dedo en el proceso—, Taichi pudo espiar en su interior.

Una parte de él pensó que iba a encontrar algo desagradable como una rata gorda y moribunda, pero cuando se asomó en el interior de la caja, unos grandes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, seguidos por un siseo y un zarpazo dado con pequeñas garritas amarillas y negras de bebé.

Un gato.

Taichi había actuado prácticamente por impulso después de eso.

Había encontrado una caja de cartón razonablemente seca debajo del alero del contenedor, había sacado los papeles que contenida y había metido al gato— que le había dedicado un siseo— en su interior, resguardándolo de la lluvia.

Una parte de él consideró, por un momento, el dárselo a su hermana. Pero lo cierto era que, cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado con el pequeño, solo había podido pensar en una persona.

En Sora.

 **.IV.**

Parado frente a la puerta, sosteniendo la caja mientras el gatito parecía rodar de un lado a otro, divido entre el miedo y la furia, Taichi dudó con el dedo sobre el timbre.

Sora y él habían estado teniendo ciertas… idas y venidas en su relación desde un par de semanas atrás, cuando él por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para tomarla de la mano.

Ella pasó sin hablarle por dos días, no se había molestado ni tampoco había tenido una reacción favorable, simplemente había ignorado sus mensajes. Al tercer día— un lunes—, había aparecido en la escuela y le había hablado como si nada pasara.

Las chicas eran raras. Y con Sora las cosas eran más raras aún porque siempre había sido su mejor amiga.

Taichi había decidido no insistir con el tema. Se había dado cuenta de que ella le gustaba un par de meses atrás y podía esperar a que ella lo hiciera también. A su ritmo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, plantado frente a su puerta, sosteniendo algo que, sabía, la haría chillar de la emoción.

¿Debía tocar o llevarse al gatito a su casa?

Su dedo empujó el botón.

Taichi contó sus latidos hasta que escucho los pasos de Sora en las escaleras de madera y, luego, vio su silueta recortada contra la lámina de vidrio ahumado, con forma oval, que se encontraba encajada en la elegante madera.

—¿Tai? —Sora iba en medias y traía un pijama que le quedaba grande. Una amplia camiseta de fútbol de un equipo universitario. Había sido de su padre, de la época en que había jugado mientras estudiaba. Sus piernas iban desnudas de las rodillas para abajo. Ella parpadeó y sonrió —¿Por qué estás todo mojado?

—Nos sorprendió la lluvia en medio del entrenamiento— dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros, haciendo que la caja se moviera y su ocupante empezara a dar vueltas dentro de ella. Atrayendo la mirada pelirroja.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó curiosa.

—Esto… ¿un regalo? —la parte final de la oración había salido como una pregunta.

Ella intentó disimular su sonrojo anunciando que le traería una toalla.

Lo cierto era que llevaba varios días muy confundida con sus sentimientos sobre Taichi. Había tenido una faceta, cuando tenían unos once años, en que había estado enamorada sin remedio de él— o al menos eso creía ella que era lo que sentía entonces—, pero él nunca había dado muestras de verla como nada más que su mejor amiga y, al final, ella había terminado por hacerse a la idea.

Había salido con un par de chicos en esos años, nada serio en realidad, y lo único que había logrado era darse cuenta de que no había nadie con quien congeniara tanto como lo hacía con Taichi. Pero ya se había resignado a que siempre serían amigos y la verdad era que prefería tenerlo en su vida, aún y cuando solo fuera como amigos, a iniciar algo que no funcionara y por ello ir a perderlo.

Se había vuelto muy buena en ello. Hasta que Taichi había arruinado su determinación tomándola de la mano en un plan muy poco platónico un par de semanas atrás.

Ella había pasado el fin de semana entero sin saber que decir o qué hacer. Al final, se había decantado por fingir que no se había dado cuenta. Dio como excusa que había padecido de una horrible migraña durante un par de días, pero que ya se encontraba mejor. Y eso había sido todo.

Pero ahora, mientras buscaba una toalla limpia en el armario inmaculado del pasillo, ya no estaba tan convencida. Taichi había aparecido en su casa con un regalo, fuera lo que fuera eso. Aunque la caja sucia y mojada no parecía sacada de una floristería ni de una tienda de bombones.

Tomó la toalla y se dirigió a la puerta. Taichi había dejado la caja en el suelo y estaba sacudiéndose— como un perro— en su entrada.

—No hagas eso, Tai— se quejó ella mientras le lanzaba la toalla que él atrapó ágilmente.

—Te tardaste tanto que pensé que ibas a dejar que me secara al sol… cuando salga el sol, supongo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Que dramático eres. ¿Quieres pasar? Mamá ha salido a hacer la compra— dijo rodando los ojos—. Al parecer, tiene tanta necesidad de comprar cangrejo fresco que decidió que valía la pena mojarse.

—De hecho, me aseguré de que tu madre no estuviera antes de llamar.

Ella lo observó con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—Uh… ¿tal vez? —murmuró él mientras juntaba la caja, que al entrar en movimiento empezó a moverse de nuevo—. Traje algo que, estoy seguro, te va a encantar. Puede que ahora que eres mayor y que yo te apoyo, consigamos convencer a tu madre de… Bueno, primero conócelo, ya luego veremos qué pasa.

Las palabras— a menos que fueran discursos motivacionales— no eran el área de experiencia de Taichi. Era más dado a las acciones que a los monólogos llenos de sentido y explicaciones. En lugar de continuar hablando, abrió las tapas de la caja y el gato— que al parecer había estado esperando su oportunidad, intentó saltar fuera. En un acto reflejo, Taichi cerró la caja de nuevo, haciendo que el gato se diera de bruces contra el cartón y cayera sobre su espalda. Al parecer eso de que los gatos siempre caían de pie, solo aplicaba a los que tenían más de un par de meses de experiencia en el mundo.

Sora soltó un chillido: ¿Eso es un…?

Taichi cargó la caja de nuevo. ¿Crees que podamos abrir esto en tu habitación? Donde hay menos probabilidades de que se escape…

Sora asintió, emocionada. Había podido vislumbrar el pelaje atigrado del gatito y las almohadillas rosa de sus patas. Cerró la puerta principal, recogió un par de periódicos viejos para cubrir la moqueta de su habitación y siguió a Taichi escaleras arriba.

La política de "ningún chico en la habitación" no se extendía a Taichi porque la madre de Sora los veía más en un plan fraternal que pasional.

Taichi dejó que Sora extendiera los periódicos sobre el suelo antes de poner la caja encima. El gatito hizo que la caja se agitara.

—Espera— dijo cuando vio que Taichi iba a abrir la caja de golpe de nuevo—. Está asustado. Tienes que hacerlo con más calma. Le quitó la toalla, ya humedecida por el agua que Taichi había secado de su cabello y se rodeó las manos con ella. Eso es…— dijo con su voz dulce, levantando milímetro a milímetro la tapa de la caja y acercando sus ojos castaños a su interior—. ¡Hola, pequeñín! Eso es… no voy a lastimarte— ella terminó de abrir la caja y dejó caer la toalla sobre el gatito, tomándolo por sorpresa y poniendo bajo control sus pequeñas y afiladas garras.

Lo envolvió en la toalla y lo frotó con suavidad, secando su pelaje. Lo pegó a su pecho y Taichi supuso que el gatito debía tener frío y la calidez de Sora lo reconfortaba, porque a pesar de que se debatió un poco, unos minutos después estaba ronroneando en sus brazos—. Buen chico. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo tiraron a un basurero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!

Taichi se encogió de hombros y dejó que Sora despotricara durante un rato contra el hombre de la tienda.

—Es tan inhumano— repetía ella una y otra vez— ¡Has sido su héroe, Tai!

Él le restó importancia con un gesto, pero ella sostuvo al gatito, que casi estaba dormido ahora, contra su pecho, y sujetó la mano de él con la suya.

Sora estaba caliente.

Y, cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, Taichi entendió exactamente por qué era que el pequeño había pasado de estar hecho un manojo de nervios a esa relajación total que parecía experimentar ahora.

 **.V.**

Sora abrió una lata de atún para MouKou, como habían decidido llamarlo, lo había leído una vez en una novela y significaba "Tigre Feroz", lo cual era una linda ironía para ese aspecto tan remilgado que tenía ahora, lamiéndose la naricilla llena del aceite de su cena.

No estaba segura de que su madre la dejara quedárselo, pero todo el mundo merecía tener un nombre. Incluso un gatito que aún no estaba seguro de si podía llamar a su casa un hogar.

Después de que ella y Taichi se aseguraron de que el gatito se alimentara, esperaron en la cocina, con MouKou persiguiendo por el suelo una pelota de goma que Sora había encontrado en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, con el estómago saciado, el pequeño parecía mucho más feliz.

Taichi había vuelvo a tomarla de la mano en cuanto ella se había sentado en su lugar en la mesa, después de alimentar al gato y preparar té para los dos.

Ahora, mientras veía sus dedos entrelazados sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa, Sora se había dado cuenta de que, a veces, aún y cuando nos resignamos a que las cosas solo pueden ser de determinada manera… siempre pueden cambiar.

Con Taichi ahí, sentía que podía conseguir cualquier cosa. Inclusive, que su reticente madre considerara dejarla tener un gato. Tal vez era su día de suerte y eso iba a cambiar también.

* * *

 **Un agradecimiento especial a NaNoWriMo por haberme dado la constancia que necesitaba para terminar este oneshot.**

 **Frey... iba a ser un regalo de cumpleaños, pero ¿por qué no hacerlo un regalo de felicitación? Te mereces todos los triunfos del mundo. Con todo mi cariño, E.**


End file.
